Transformers: The Arrival
by megatron-91
Summary: This is the second story Arc in my ongoing Transformers/Pokemon special series. The Autobots arrive in Pallet town and meet other dex holders; Megatron stumbles on a new plan when he discovers a new energy source. Rated T for safety. Multi-shippings.
1. Seasons Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they belong to their creators, but if I did own them imagine the chaos I could cause**

**Author's Note: This is it the first chapter of the second story ark for my ongoing G1 transformers/ Pokemon special series. Let me tell you it got a lot easier to write since I didn't have to spend time introducing the last stories characters in detail again. Anyway please enjoy.**

The sun's rays baked the Alaskan landscape in a warm glow that helped to heat up the frigid cold nights, but something was different today every living creature within a five mile radius was thanking their personal God they had survived the near nuclear holocaust from yesterday, including a small band of unearthly beings who had spent the majority of the day repairing their damaged comrades.

"Be sure to use your powers to secure the welding tightly to that broken fuel line Yellow." Ratchet said as he worked on the damaged Cliffjumper's arm.

On the damaged bot's chest Yellow followed Ratchet's directions as she worked to help him get the other Autobot's back on their feet.

"Thanks docbot." Cliffjumper said as he slowly stood up causing Yellow to slide off into the snow. "Sorry kid." He said as he pulled the girl out of the deep snow and back onto her feet.

"It's okay," Yellow said turning to address Ratchet. "Thank you for teaching me how to help your friends, but if you don't mind I think my friends need me." she said excusing herself from the Autobot's presence.

"No problem Yellow, you have incredible talent. In fact I would be delighted to take you in as a medical student anytime." The cybertronian medic gestured. "Anyway I saw Red and Blue speaking with Optimus." He said giving the girl her friend's location.

"Thank you." Yellow said quickly before running off to find her friends.

* * *

"Prowl. Security report." Optimus ordered as Red and Blue sat on the ground at his feet while the Autobot sub commander approached them.

" Windcharger, Gears, and Huffer left yesterday at twenty hundred hours and reported just an hour ago that they successfully put the rainmakers in the Ark prison hold, and established contact with Prof Oak who says we can stay at his ranch until the Ark is fully repaired." Prowl commented before continuing, "Also Green, Misty, Brock, Erika, and Blaine wish to see you as soon as we arrive in Pallet town, and Grimlock and the Dinobots left last night at twenty-three hundred hours saying that for now they wish to work alone." Prowl said looking up from his clipboard.

"Grimlock and the Dinobots are gone?" Yellow's voice chimed as she stepped out form behind Prowl.

"Yes. Unfortunately that has always been Grimlock's way. To only help when he is needed or when something is offered." Optimus said hoping to reassure the girl that it was certainly not their fault the Dinobots had left.

"Anyway thanks to you and Ratchet our forces are now at full power and for that I thank you Yellow." Optimus said complimenting the young girl on her incredible gift.

"Thank you Optimus." Yellow said giving a small bow to the Autobot leader.

"Sir you're right. Now that our forces are at full strength we should begin moving out for Pallet." Prowl said putting his clipboard into subspace.

" I agree Prowl gather our forces, and get ready to go." Optimus ordered sending Prowl off to gather everyone.

A few moments later every Autobot present was lined up awaiting Prime's next order.

Turning around and facing towards Pallet Optimus stood still ready to give an iconic order that no one on Earth had heard in twenty-five years.

"Autobots. Transform and Roll out!" Optimus shouted as he transformed. Following their commander's orders all the Autobots transformed and began following their leader down the road.

"Y'all look tired. Why don't you hitch a ride with me?" The Autobot lieutenant Jazz asked as he pulled up to the trio of teens letting them step into his vehicle mode before speeding off down the road.

* * *

Elsewhere on the dark bleak frozen Arctic landscape the Decepticon Ravage continued his search. A few hours ago he detected a massive energy source hidden somewhere under the ice. As he searched Ravage thought back on his humiliating defeat at the hands of that ridiculous little yellow rat. He honestly hadn't expected such power from such a small creature, and Frenzy and Rumble's cat and mouse jokes were not exactly helping.

Out of sheer rage and anger Ravage fired into a nearby ice sheet obliterating it and sending ice particles flying through the air. As the mist cleared Ravage was shocked to see the source of the energy signature. It was a large gunmetal grey dome rising out of the ground about ten feet. Ravage quickly sent a message to Megatron about his discovery.

Deciding to waste a little time while waiting for his leader's arrival he chose to practice his hunting technique against the strange beasts inhabiting this planet. Looking around ravage spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Following the small blue pokemon Ravage suddenly came upon a colony of them in three different sizes. The youngest were small blue birds not exactly designed for flight while the middle ones were larger with strange oval patterns on their chests and larger head ornaments, and the largest appeared to have razor sharp wings and head ornaments doubling as weapons. Grinning to himself Ravage rushed in all his weapons ablaze taking his sweet vengeance on the pokemon race as a whole for only one of them managing to beat him.

* * *

Cruising down the Celadon roads people stared in awe at the long convoy of vehicles that passed by on their way to an unknown destination. In the middle of this convoy Blue sat behind the wheel of the Autobot Jazz waving to all the jealous people looking at "her" Porsche. Next to her in a middle seat Yellow sat asleep after having spent all day using her powers to heal the Autobots, and next to her still was Red who sat by the window in the passenger seat.

From his viewpoint of the dashboard Jazz notices that Red kept looking over at Yellow in a way that Jazz recognized immediately and a sly idea pooped into his cybernetic mind.

A few minutes later Blue's cell phone began buzzing and she was startled to see a text message from Jazz reading.

**You want 2 c current pokemon master embarrassed**?

Having never actually seen Red blush before Blue quickly typed a yes back to the Autobots internal computer, and waited to see exactly what the Autobot was planning.

After a few moments Blue began to realize that Jazz was a few feet outside the convoy. Wondering what he was planning Blue realized jazz was aiming himself towards a nearby pothole in the road.

Angling himself just right Jazz hit the pothole with his right front wheel. The resulting jerk throughout the car caused Yellow's head to roll and land on Red's shoulder. Blue watched in amusement as Red's faced instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. Laughing inside at her friend's predicament she silently thanked Jazz for a good laugh and for confirming her highest hopes for Red.

* * *

A few hours later.

Prof. Oak waited on his front lawn with all the remaining dex holders standing behind him. Ever since Windcharger had contacted him about Prime's request for a place to stay until the ark was repaired he had been overjoyed at the thought of seeing his old friends again. For the past few hours Prof. Oak had entertained the teenagers with tales of the Autobots exploits twenty-five years ago. Unfortunately some of the children hadn't been very believing in the old man's tales.

"I can't believe you guys are buying into this obvious load of crap!" Sapphire laughed from her resting spot up in a nearby tree. She really was getting a kick at how stupid all her friends looked, eagerly anticipating the arrival of these "Autobots".

"Hey I see them!" Gold shouted who had been asked to be on lookout at the ranch gates.

"What!" Sapphire asked. She was so shocked she actually fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard. Brushing herself off she looked just in time to see a long convoy of vehicles enter through the ranch and surround the group of people.

Stepping out of the nearby Porsche Red, Blue, and Yellow ran up to their friends and began exchanging welcome backs and I can't believe your alives. Suddenly everyone in the group fell silent except for the three teens and Prof. Oak as loud clicking noises filled the air. The teenagers stared in stunned silence as each car assumed it's true identity.

"Greetings! My name is Optimus Prime." The massive Autobot leader exclaimed as the teenagers stared at him and his allies with awestruck eyes.

"Y-your real!" Pearl shouted. "I-I mean of c-course your real, but I never expected." He stammered s he realized his first comment must have come off extremely rude.

"It's okay." Prime said. "Anyway we already know Red, Blue, Yellow, and I briefly met Green, I think it would be best if we knew how to address you all." He suggested to the group of assembled humans.

"Oh right sorry! My name is Pearl." The young blonde man who had addressed Prime said holding out his hand before he realized shaking hands was kind of impossible with these guys.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Pearl." Prime said looking at the other humans ready to hear their name.

"I'm Green." The young man relayed for the Autobots who had not met him previously met him.

"I'm Gold!" a young black haired man with Golden eyes, and a yellow baseball cap shouted as he held his fists up in an exited pose.

"And this is Crystal a.k.a. Crys." Gold added since his young blue haired friend had yet to get over her initial shock of seeing the transformers.

"I'm Silver." A young red haired boy said in a very offsetting tone making Optimus worry of something was troubling the child. Before he could ask another young man wearing a white hat that could easily pass for his real hair had his sideburns not been visible spoke up.

"I'm Ruby it's a pleasure to meet you." The young man said giving a small bow of respect.

"My name is Sapphire." The brunette female next to Ruby piped in as Optimus looked down at her.

"I'm Emerald or Rald for short." A voice rang out from next to Sapphire. Optimus looked around trying to find the voice until he realized that the voice had really come from next to Sapphire out of a surprisingly small human.

"The name's Diamond or Dia" another young man said standing next to Pearl, and finally the last human spoke up.

"And I am Ms. Platina Berlitz" the young woman who had been drinking tea the entire time finally spoke up.

Acknowledging that the humans had give their names Prime considered if only fair to return the favor.

"Jazz if you would be so kind." Optimus said addressing the Porsche transformer that had carried Red, Blue, and Yellow here.

"Autobots. Roll call!" Jazz shouted at the assembled line of Autobot soldiers.

"Ironhide!" a large Autobot with dark red colors and a large windowpane for a chest sounded off.

"Bumblebee!" in contrast to Ironhide this Autobot was much smaller and bright Yellow with a large warm smile on his face.

"Cliffjumper!" A small red Autobot who looked strikingly similar to Bumblebee in design shouted as Jazz passed by him.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" Two Autobots who were standing close together shouted in unison. One was red and one was yellow and Sapphire could tell just by looking at them they were brothers.

"Brawn!" a small green Autobot growled as the roll call continued down the row of alien warriors.

"Mirage." A tall white and blue robot said apparently very bored and tired of the whole situation.

"Bluestreak!" said a tall robot whose design was very similar to Prowl just in different colors.

"Powl!" the very same Autobot said as he continued to help Jazz with the roll call.

"Hound!" a large green cybertronian sounded off.

"Ratchet!" the white medic sounded off as jazz neared the end of the row.

"Wheeljack!" the robot shouted as he continued his examination of the small humans in front of him.

"Trailbreaker!" the large black Autobot sounded off as Jazz reached the end of the line.

"And Windcharger, Gears, and Huffer are still at the Ark." Optimus said wrapping up the roll call.

Out of the corner of his eye ratchet suddenly saw Crys who still hadn't said anything. Than he noticed her eyes were getting wider and her breathing had become shallow.

"Oh… no." Ratchet muttered under his breath.

Before anyone knew what was going on Ratchet broke from the line sprinting towards Crys.

"Please don't go into shock! Please don't go into shock!" the medic panicked, but was to late. Crys slumped onto the ground.

"Primus!" Ratchet shouted as he slid over and instantly went to work on reviving the comatose girl.

* * *

Later that night.

Crys sat on the cold moist grass looking up at the beautiful night sky thinking about the events that had happened earlier that day. After she was saved by Ratchet everyone decided to get to know the aliens better by spending the day with them, they showed off their pokemon and they visited their favorite spots on the ranch. All in all it had been a very great day, and she had learned so much including that the transformers didn't need to eat or breathe.

"Crys what are you doing here?" Crys was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts.

Looking over she saw Gold sit down on the ground next to her.

"Nothing just thinking about today" she said.

"Well Optimus just left to meet with the Kanto Gym Leaders. I thought you might like to know." He said quietly.

"He said he'll be back in three days and asked us to get to know the other Autobot's more." Gold quickly added remembering Prime's instructions.

However, Crys continued staring up at the heavens her mind on other things. Suddenly a shooting star rocketed through the sky.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Gold whispered his warm breath on her skin caused Crys to flush slightly.

Closing her eyes Crys made a silent wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Gold asked as he leaned close to her.

"I can't tell you that or it won't come true!" Crys said playfully punching him on the arm.

Looking back to the sky Crys hoped her wish would come true when suddenly Gold fell over onto her lap dead asleep. Smiling she gently ran her hands through Gold's hair and slowly fell asleep herself.

* * *

Rocketing through the sky the shooting star Crys wished upon plummeted toward the Arctic Circle. Making a crash landing into the ice sending chunks flying all around the small camp that had been recently constructed.

Walking towards the fallen star the head of the camp slowly bent down cleaning off some of the snow covering it. Suddenly a wide smile appeared on his face. This day was going perfectly first he discovered an energy source that would provide him total victory, and now he had hostages. Megatron laughed as etched into the "star" the insignia of his mortal enemies was shining brightly in the moonlight.

**Author's note: Next chapter will be so much fun because I introduce the Autobot/ human partners ( You know how like Sam and Bumblebee are partners in the live movies.). Anyway please feel free to review this chapter.**


	2. Partners

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or transformers they are the property of their creators**

**Author's Note: By complete coincidence this is the longest chapter I have written so far anyway don't think all of the partnerships are crack picks there is a reason for each one.**

Red quietly got out of bed as soon as the first rays of sun hit his face, he knew today was going to be a very busy day. First he and his friends had agreed to help decorate for the Pallet Town Christmas dance than Optimus was returning today with hopeful news of the human Autobot alliance, and he said he had a surprise.

Getting up Red began to tiptoe towards the bathroom door he had to get there before Blue or any of the other girls. Suddenly Red face planted the ground after tripping over a snoring Gold who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh No!" , But it was too late Red's loud thud woke up Blue next door who made a sprint for the bathroom shutting and locking the door just as Red got near.

"NO, No, no!" Red said pounding the wall in a dramatic way, as he knew the girls would be in there for hours trying to get ready for the day.

* * *

A few hours later…

Standing outside the bathroom door the small group of boys waited impatiently to use the room that the girls were still occupying like an armed fort.

"Guy's you've been in there for two hours!" Pearl whined to the girls through the door.

"We'll be out in a minute or two!" Crys chimed back as she slowly combed her hair and put it into one of her favorite star hair bands.

"All right that's it! I can't take it anymore!" Gold shouted grabbing a magazine off a nearby stand. " I'm going lumber jack style!" he announced as he left the line.

"You can't be serious!" Ruby questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm dead serious!" Gold shouted as he made his way to the staircase. " I'm going to find the farthest tree from any windows in this house and go!" he said descending the stairs.

"That guy has some serious issues with patience." Green muttered.

* * *

Heading down the stairs Gold passes by Sapphire who was waiting for her toast to finish.

"Where are you going?" she asked as Gold passed the bar.

"Well…you see…" Gold said sheepishly not really feeling comfortable telling a girl where he was heading.

"Going lumberjack style?" the brunette guessed as she cleaned out a cup to pour some milk in.

"Yeah." Gold said rubbing the back of his head seriously not wanting to talk to Sapphire about his bathroom needs.

"Use the tree about five minutes away from the house right outside the woods. It provides cover and no one can see you from the road." She offered while she searched for a drying towel.

"You've already gone out there?" Gold asked bewildered.

"I went as soon as I woke up! I already knew the other girls would be hogging the bathroom, and I don't really take that long to freshen up." She said as she finally found a towel in a drawer next to the fridge.

"Oh one more thing." Gold's hand was already on the backdoor knob and couldn't hold it in much longer.

"What?" he asked as nicely as possible.

"Red's mom left a note on the fridge. She and all the other parents went out to buy the supplies for the dance. She wants all of us to meet her at the community center at two' o'clock." Sapphire said drying the glass thoroughly with her rag. "Also after breakfast we need to meet Optimus and the Autobots at Prof. Oak's ranch." She finished putting the glass down, while digging through the fridge for the milk.

"Okay I got it!" Gold said rushing out the back door.

Suddenly to Sapphire's surprise Gold came back through the door.

"Is something burning?" the young man asked smelling the air before rushing back out the door.

"Aaahhhh!" Sapphire screamed as she quickly popped her burning toast out of the toaster. Looking at the black pieces of charcoal in front of her she put on a frown, and went back to the cabinet to find more bread wondering how this day was going to turn out.

* * *

Later everyone sat in the grass at the Professor's ranch while their larger than life friends approached them.

"So what's up Prime? Why did the Gym Leaders want to talk to you?" Ruby asked as he worked on combing the knots out of Nana's hair much to Sapphire's annoyance.

"I bring news that the good Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto have welcomed us with open arms into their alliance of justice as has the combined military." Optimus announced to the overjoyed teens.

"That's great Optimus, but what about the other regions?" Sapphire asked hoping her own region had the brains to ally themselves with such powerful warriors.

"We are currently in negotiations with the Hoenn region, and the Sinnoh region refuses to talk to us due to an accident twenty-five years ago involving an ancient priceless statue and a certain Autobot who's name will not be mentioned." Optimus replied answering the question. Out of the corner of her eye Sapphire could see Cliffjumper quickly kick his gun behind a nearby tree.

"I would also like to thank you all for following my orders and spending the three days of my absence bonding with each other." Optimus thanked both his troops and his human friends. As everyone else began to leave Optimus held Red back to ask him a question.

"What is it Prime?" Red asked as he turned to face his friend.

"Red. Myself and Prof. Oak need your help in order to test the surprise for later this evening." Prime replied.

"Sure whatever you need Optimus." Red said as he followed the Autobot leader towards Prof. Oak's cottage.

* * *

Elsewhere in a different place, in a different climate the sound of drills and other rudimentary digging machines could be heard deep into the Arctic air.

"Thundercracker! Dig faster!" Megatron roared as he continued to overlook the excavation of the energy source Ravage had found three days ago.

Walking away from the dig Megatron approached Soundwave who was busy studying a small sample of the energy to determine of it was safe for Cybertronian use.

"Soundwave give me a total work report." Megatron ordered as he walked into the cave where Soundwave was working on the sample.

"An analysis of the fuel indicates that it is indeed useable by our kind. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Ravage have excavated seventy-five percent of the dome containing the fuel source. Buzzsaw is currently interrogating the four Autobots that were recovered from the pod three days ago. Laserbeak is still continuing his search for our lost ship headquarters, and Frenzy and Rumble are continuing their search for the energy signature we picked up in the nearby caves." Soundwave reported as Megatron began looking at a map on the wall.

"Excellent." Megatron motioned as he continued to observe the map looking for more potential fuel sources.

* * *

Deep in the caves surrounding the Decepticon camp Frenzy and his brother Rumble dug their way through the ice trying to find the mysterious energy signature that Soundwave detected yesterday.

"What exactly are we looking for again Frenzy?" Rumble asked as he continued shattering away at the ice sheets with his transformed pile driver arms.

"For the ten hundredth time you idiot we're looking for the cybertronian energy signature!" Frenzy shouted at his twin.

"Okay! Geez you don't have to shout!" Rumble yelled as he threw a punch at his brother.

Frenzy quickly dodged the strike and went at Rumble with the drills he kept in his wrists. The two soon broke out into a full-fledged death match that lasted for ten minutes until Rumble knocked down a large chunk of ice while trying to punch Frenzy.

"Rumble wait look!" Frenzy shouted trying to pull his brother's hands off his neck.

"Whoa! I think we need to get the boss!" Rumble said nervously looking at the pure cybertronian hand that was jutting from the ice wall frozen in time.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town the dex holders had once again gathered at Prof. Oak's lab for the second time that day. After their dismissal from the earlier meeting the holders spent the day laying out the supplies they would need for the dance, but the real decorating wouldn't begin until tomorrow.

Everyone turned their attention to Prof. Oak as he walked up to the group of his assembled trainers with Optimus. To their shock he was holding thirteen destiny spoons.

"You're probably wondering why you're all here." The Professor began, " The truth is Optimus believes that all of you would be safer if you had an Autobot partner to bond with and protect you." He said to the assembly of stunned faces.

"It is true. In case the Decepticons return I would feel much more safe if you bonded with a special partner." Optimus stated. "We plan to use the destiny spoons to find your perfect matches amongst the Autobots helping to smooth the process of getting along. We have already tested the destiny spoons on Red, and just like his father before him destiny has teamed Red with Bumblebee." Prime said as Red approached the group with the small noble Autobot behind him. "Also for safety purposes the spoons have been specially designed to leave Ratchet and Myself out as we are Megatron's biggest enemies." He said finishing.

As Prof. Oak passed out the spoons Blue couldn't help, but wonder how such a harmless guy like Ratchet was one of Megatron's worst enemies.

"Now the Autobots are out in the ranch fields. You are to walk around until your spoon clamps onto one of them. When that happens you will know your Autobot partner." The Professor said releasing all the dex holders out into his fields.

"Shall we go and keep in eyes on things." Prime asked Bumblebee, Red, and Prof. Oak.

* * *

Walking around in the field Green continued his search for his so called Autobot partner unaware that Blue was quietly sneaking up behind him. Jumping out of the bushes she flew through the air and landed on top of Green.

"What are you doing?" Green shouted at the girl who had surprised him.

"I'm just messing with you!" Blue shouted back hurt that Green was being so rude just because she was playing around with him.

"Get off me you pesky girl." Green said getting up causing Blue to fall on the ground.

"Fine I guess I won't help you!" Blue shouted as she walked off still angry that Green had been so rude.

"I don't need your help!" he shouted still trying to keep the blush down that he had on his face throughout the entire talk. Suddenly to his surprise the spoon in his hand flew off behind him.

"Alright! Whose spoon is this?" The small green Autobot shouted turning around and pulling the spoon off his dome shaped head.

"Brawn? You're my partner?" Green asked shocked at the choice. Although the more he thought about he could see the similarities between the two of them, and decided to give it a shot.

"So kid I hope you like training because I do a lot of it." The Autobot stated as Green smiled that he might have finally found the perfect training partner.

* * *

On the other side of the field Silver had met his Autobot partner and was appalled to find out it was Bluestreak. The most talkative of the Autobots. He was going insane. Bluestreak had not shut up since the spoon attached to his arm. Silver had to wonder what on Earth fate had in mind when it paired them together they had absolutely nothing in common.

Across the way Silver suddenly saw Dia and Pearl having some trouble with their spoons. The two spoons had somehow intertwined themselves together, and launched through the air. Suddenly there was a loud shout and the Autobot twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe approached with the intertwined spoons lodged in Sideswipes mouth.

"Well look at who we got partnered with!" Sunstreaker said pulling the spoons out of his brother's mouth.

"Well, this could be fun!" Pearl said rubbing his hands together thinking about all fun they could have with the twins.

* * *

About twenty yards away Blue walked around her head down looking at her spoon still angry at the way Green had acted about one little joke. She was so distracted she didn't notice Prof. Oak walk up beside her.

Blue kept walking until she bumped into a large white leg that her spoon instantly attached to. Looking up her face instantly went into shock.

"There is no way in hell I'm partnering up with you!" she shouted as she pointed at the massive Autobot.

"I quite agree!" Prowl growled glaring down at the little girl. The two had defiantly not gotten along at all in the past three days.

"Sometimes fate believes that people should be paired up in order to overcome challenges. Perhaps it wants to break you of your thieving ways Blue." Prof. Oak said from behind the girl.

"Or maybe fate wants me to help this guy lighten up!" Blue yelled turning to face the old man.

"Pfft! I highly doubt that." Prowl scoffed at Blue's ridiculous remark.

"You stay out if this!" She yelled at the massive Autobot. Whirling around to face Prof. Oak only to find the old professor was walking away leaving the two new found partners to bicker amongst themselves.

* * *

Not to far away in the forest Platina was sitting on a stump slowly stirring her cup of tea with her destiny spoon. Just as she was about to taste it the spoon flew behind her and slammed into the back of a nearby Autobot's head.

"Which one of you filthy human peasants threw this spoon at my head!" Mirage shouted tearing the spoon off of his head and throwing it to the ground looking for the source of the unwanted piece of silverware.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am Ms. Platina Berlitz! From the Sinnoh Berlitzes the richest family in Sinnoh!" Platina yelled at the extremely rude cybertronian.

Mirage instantly perked up after hearing Platina's self-introduction. "Ah! A fellow aristocrat! Perhaps fate has a brain after all. Anyway I am Mirage from one of the richest units of cybertron." The tall white and blue Autobot announced.

"Well of that's the case than it is a pleasure to meet you Sir Mirage." Platina happily replied overjoyed to finally have another rich person to talk to.

* * *

Watching with disgust on his face Cliffjumper made a vomiting noise and walked away slowly; he hated the rich with a passion and especially despised that flake Mirage. Suddenly a spoon flew through the air and attached to his nose.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cliffjumper mumbled under his breath as Emerald approached him with Ruby and Sapphire in tow.

"Ha ha ha!" Ruby laughed as Emerald approached the violent little red Autobot. " I can see why fate paired you two together!" Ruby continued trying to catch his breath.

"Ruby be nice!" Sapphire complained trying to cheer Emerald up who wasn't listening.

Suddenly out of sheer rage Emerald brought his knee up between Ruby's legs dropping the older boy to the ground in tears.

Cliffjumper burst into laughter. " I could work with this kid!" he added; pretending to wipe a nonexistent tear from his eye.

Sapphire bent down to help pull Ruby off the floor, but suddenly dropped him on the ground again.

"Sapphire what did you do that for?" Ruby shouted rubbing his sore bottom, but Sapphire wasn't paying him any attention because her spoon had gone off the deep end and was fidgeting like a mad man.

Running around trying to help the spoon out it quickly shot forward into a nearby trio of Autobots.

A wide smile appeared on Sapphire's face as her spoon attached itself to a large red Autobot.

"Oh Yes!" Sapphire practically shouted as she ran up to Ironhide who also had a large grin on his face. The two had spent a lot of time together in the past three days training with one another and had become great friends.

"Well I'll be! Would you look at that!" Ironhide said in his thick southern accent as he helped Sapphire up onto his shoulder. "This is a partnership I could work with." He added complimenting the young girl.

* * *

Meanwhile a little ways away Ratchet was searching for Yellow trying to figure out who she had been partnered with. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yellow talking to a large white robot with Green and Red stripes.

"Oh this is not good!" he muttered under his breath as he approached.

* * *

"So you are in inventor Wheeljack?" Yellow asked her partner whom she had recently discovered.

"You bet! I'm also pretty good at doing tricks in vehicle mode." Wheeljack said to the small blonde girl.

Suddenly Ratchet walked up his arms filled with medical supplies.

"Oh hello Ratchet! I was talking to my partner Wheeljack and…" she was cut off as ratchet began filling her arms with all kinds of medical supplies while naming each one off one by one telling her she would be needing each one.

"You may need to drink a lot of water to as your healing powers will be hard at work." He added giving her a water bottle.

"Um Ratchet? What are you talking about?" Yellow asked a little scared about her medic friend's behavior.

Ratchet dropped everything and turned to Wheeljack giving his fellow Autobot a death glare.

"You didn't tell her?" Ratchet asked.

"I-I was getting around to it." Wheeljack stuttered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Tell me what?" Yellow asked slowly a little afraid to find out the answer.

"My inventions have a tendency to backfire sometimes." Wheeljack said embarrassedly.

"SOMETIMES!" Ratchet erupted, "Wheeljack I have had to rebuild you from scratch at least four hundred times!" he shouted while Yellow looked on horrified that someone could be so careless.

"Hey on the 42nd time you only had to repair my arm!" Yellow was even more shocked that Wheeljack was admitting to having so many near death experiences.

"Wheeljack you somehow managed to turn it into a fish!" Ratchet complained.

Having enough of the fight Yellow placed her hand on ratchet to reassure him. "Don't worry I'll do my best to fix Wheeljack." She said calming her friend.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Ratchet said walking off.

"Don't worry kid I'm a great guy." Wheeljack said looking back down at Yellow. "Plus I make the best birthday presents." he added.

Yellow could only nervously nod her head.

* * *

Seeing all of this Optimus walked off to find Jazz. It took a few minutes but he eventually found his lieutenant near the fence with his partner Gold sitting on his shoulder.

"Yo Prime check it." Jazz said pointing to Gold. "Fate has some pretty good ideas! I like this kid." He said laughing.

As the trio continued to talk Prowl came walking up a nervous expression on his face.

"Prime we have a problem!" he said approaching his commander.

"What is it Prowl?" Prime asked hoping his second-in-command wasn't about to ask for a new partner; again.

"The latest satellite images show heavy Decepticon activity in the Arctic Circle." Prowl said saluting his commander.

"This is troubling. Prowl I want you to gather enough Autobots to form an effective strike team and get them ready to go." He said dismissing Prowl.

"Hey can Crys and I come to?" Gold asked out of the blue. "I mean I really want to see jazz fight, and Crys' partner still hasn't been revealed maybe she needs to spend some more time with you guys." Gold said pleading his case to Optimus.

Optimus agreed with Gold's point he believed the children could easily defend themselves in battle and approved Gold's request.

* * *

A few yards away from the assembled Autobots Ruby sat alone on a stump looking at his lifeless spoon with a dejected look.

"Ruby are you Okay?" Sapphire asked walking up to her best friend.

"I'm just fine Sapph." He said in a monotone voice.

"No your not. Please tell me what's wrong." She said sitting down next to him.

"I told you I'm fine!" Ruby yelled taking the girl aback.

"I was just trying to help!" Sapphire yelled back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't need your help! Go play with your disgusting pokemon you little barbaric girl!" Ruby yelled not realizing what he just said.

"Sapph wait I'm…" but it was to late Sapphire ran off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

As Prowl ran through the final checks before leaving Windcharger Spotted Sapphire coming towards them, she was trying to hold back tears as she walked up.

"Kid what happened? What's wrong?" Ironhide asked driving up to his partner's side.

"I-It's nothing. I-Ironhide can I come with you guys? I just really need to get away." She asked the tears in her eyes growing larger.

"Sure kid. Hop in." He said opening up his passenger door for the girl to step in.

Ironhide sent Prime a message that Sapphire was with him before the convoy took off.

* * *

Back at the ranch Blue approached Ruby; she had heard the whole fight.

"Ruby I can't believe you would say something that mean to Sapphire! I thought you liked her?" Blue asked her voice filled with contempt for the younger boy.

"I know, and I do like her. I shouldn't have said that I was just angry and took it out on her." He sighed.

"Why were you so angry?' the older girl questioned.

"Because my spoon didn't pick anyone." He said his voice cracking up.

"SO!" Blue screamed not believing Ruby could be so selfish.

"You don't understand," he said, "When I was a little kid I had no friends because I wanted to be a coordinator instead of a trainer, and it just felt like a slap to the face when fate pretty much said I wasn't supposed to have friends." He said the tone of misery in his voice coming out loud.

"oh." Blue said feeling horrible about how she yelled at him earlier.

"I'm so sorry Ruby I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Ruby said looking back down at his spoon.

"Think about it this way. Maybe your partner isn't on Earth yet?" Blue said hoping to cheer the boy up while wondering where and who his partner could be.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the Decepticon cave base four Autobot prisoners conversed amongst themselves while being watched over by Buzzsaw.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" one of the voices asked another.

"Don't worry I've already sent an emergency coded massage for help." The voice replied to the first's question.

"Who on this planet could you have possibly KAPOW sent a message to Red Alert?" a third voice asked.

"Optimus Prime." The bot said.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed anyway I told you not all the partners were crack. The two most confusing ones though might be Green and Silver. You see Brawn reminds me of Chuck the Gym Leader who was also Green's old mentor so I thought they worked well, and I chose Silver and Bluestreak because both have a tormenting past. Anyway please review!**


	3. Old friend, Forced Ally!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they belong to who ever created them, you know the drill.**

**Author's Note: I am really surprised at how fast I got this chapter done so fast! I also reveal Starscream's ultimate weapon in this chapter.**

Deep in the Decepticon camp Megatron stood as Soundwave silently placed the stasis locked Cybertronian on the examination table. He had been slightly surprised when Rumble and Frenzy reported that the energy signature was from a fellow cybertronian, however; there was something strange about this being. He was tall and well-built, hid primary color was white with red stripes, he already had an aerial alternate mode, and he had no insignia.

Starscream walked into the room and his jaw nearly hit the floor after seeing the being on the table. As he approached his commander he was still staring in awe at the cybertronian.

"Where did you find him?" Starscream said shocked as he pointed his finger at the transformer.

Megatron raised an eyebrow now interested in Starscream's actions.

"Starscream, you know this being?" Megatron asked.

"I do. Well I used to at least, you see his name is Jetfire." Starscream replied approaching the comatose Jetfire.

"Very well, but how do you know him Starscream?" Megatron asked ordering his air commander to speak.

"Before the war we were both exploratory scientists in search of new worlds and power sources. We were on a routine expedition to a new world. We were flying low over the planet's Arctic fields when we began picking up massive energy signatures, but suddenly Jetfire's internal telemetry was affected by the planet's magnetic field and he plunged down to the planet surface. I tried to find him, but the blizzards kept me from finding him. I'm a little surprised to find out that planet was actually Earth." Starscream explained giving a brief explanation of he and Jetfire's shared past.

"Let me guess Starscream." Megatron retorted, "By electromagnetic field you mean you shot him out of the air so you could claim finding the planet for yourself?" Megatron asked his tone of voice as cold as the air that filled the cave.

"It might have happened that way. The details _are_ a bit fuzzy." Starscream answered smirking. "It doesn't matter anyway Jetfire is as strong as he is intelligent, unfortunately he's always been a bit of a goody-goody, but that means nothing because we can control him with this!" Starscream shouted pulling a large control helmet out of his subspace. (Classics toy helmet.)

"Wait a minute!" Rumble shouted from his spot on the floor. "So you just happened to have a control helmet perfectly fit for him, and already tuned to his brainwave patterns?" Rumble asked coyly.

"Sounds like an obsession!" Frenzy chimed joining in.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE HEATHENS!" Starscream roared, "WE ARE NOT TURNING THIS INTO SOME SORT OF SLASH FIC! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he shouted.

"Starscream? What are you talking about?" Frenzy asked a little scared.

"Nothing!" Starscream snapped realizing what he had said.

"It doesn't matter. Starscream get that helmet on Jetfire while Soundwave brings him out of stasis lock." Megatron ordered a she slowly walked out of the cave.

Turning back towards his friend Starscream slammed the helmet down with a loud bang.

* * *

A loud bang filled the Pallet Town community center as Platina fell off the ladder she was hanging lights on. She hit the ground, but was lucky to land on something soft.

"Platina, please get off of me." Red wheezed from under the girl.

"Oh I'm very sorry Red." She said lifting herself off of him and helping him up before she went to recover her fallen staple gun.

"Red are you okay?" Yellow asked as she walked by carrying a large box that was blocking her frontal view. It was because of this box she didn't see the cup of water Red spilled when Platina fell on him.

"Yellow look out!" Red shouted, but it was to late Yellow slipped on the water sending the box flying up in the air.

Acting with the reflexes of an experienced trainer he caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. The contents of the box weren't so lucky and spilled themselves all over the two teenagers.

"Yellow are you okay?" Red asked mimicking the girl's earlier question. Moving one of the many streamers that was covering her face Yellow flushed madly as Red helped her to her feet not even noticing how red her cheeks were.

"Thanks Red." Yellow muttered pulling her straw hat tighter on her head trying to hide her blush while Red helped her pick up the streamers, and put them back into the box.

"Here I'll get this." Red said picking up the box and walking off with it before Yellow could say anything.

Coming up behind Yellow Blue slapped her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Well what do we have here?" she asked chuckling, "looks to me like someone's getting closer to her goal." Blue teased, as Yellow's face grew redder.

"What are you talking about?" Yellow sighed much to her friend's confusion.

"What?" Blue asked not understanding what Yellow was trying to say.

"He doesn't like me at all." Yellow sighed looking at her older friend.

"What are you saying? He freaking caught you in mid-air breaking your fall and than looked at you like this." Blue said putting on her best romantic eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything." Yellow said looking at the floor. "Red is the Pokemon League Champion he could have any girl he wants, he probably thinks of me only as a little sister. I mean look." She said dejectedly pointing across the room where Red was chatting with Misty whom arrived earlier with Brock and Erica, courtesy of Green.

"Yellow you have to have a little more confidence in yourself." Blue began, but Yellow wasn't listening she was walking away her head hung low.

"There has got to be a way for me to prove to Yellow that Red has at least has a few feelings for her." Blue said to herself. Turning around she saw Mirage trying to help Hound set the Christmas tree up and a memory suddenly struck her soon followed by a devious and sneaky plan.

* * *

"Oh Mirage!" Blue shouted as she walked up to the large white and blue aristocratic Autobot.

"What do you want?" Mirage asked in his pompous uppity voice.

"I need your special abilities for a plan." She said rubbing her hands together deviously.

"Why would I possibly help you?" Mirage asked staring at the girl with bored eyes.

"Because I can blackmail you!" Blue said a devious smirk on her face.

`"Oh really? What could _**you **_possibly have against me?" The aristocratic Autobot retorted.

"I'll have you know last month I took a trip to the Hoenn Region." Blue whispered to Mirage. "While I was there I took a little side trip to look at the Devon Corporation, and I couldn't help but see a plaque with the names of the Board of Directors, and I happened to see the name Mirage. At first I didn't understand what that meant, but now I think I've figured it out." She said putting on a smile as large as the Cheshire cat.

"And?" Mirage asked a little nervous.

"And, I believe Optimus ordered that no Autobot is to interfere in human financial business?" She said raising an eyebrow at the Autobot.

Defeated Mirage hung his head in shame. "What do you need me to do?"

Jumping up and down giddily Blue motioned for Mirage to get closer. After whispering her plan into his ear Mirage stood back up a disappointed look on his face.

"Fine I'll do it!" Mirage sighed as Blue ran off. "But I hope you know this means war!" he shouted after the girl.

Sighing he began contemplating his revenge when he suddenly saw Yellow painting a background nearby. The way Blue's plan heavily involved Yellow he took a guess that the two were friends and decided she might know something that could help him.

"Yellow wait up I need a word with you!" he shouted as he approached the young girl an evil smile on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere a long convoy of vehicles was approaching their destination. The Arctic Circle was now only an hour's drive away. The convoy had traveled throughout the previous day and deep into the night until they finally began to approach their destination.

Jazz drove carefully over the slick roads making sure not to wake his two sleeping passengers. As Jazz sped up to catch up with Optimus he was alerted when Crys began talking.

Running a bio-can of the girl Jazz determined she was sleep talking. Not seeing any danger he let the girl go on sleeping while he focused on driving.

"No, No GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Cry suddenly screamed throwing Jazz into a panic. Swerving all over the road form surprise Jazz almost went over the edge. Straightening back up Jazz quickly used an internal mechanical arm to slap Crys awake.

"Jazz what is it?" Crys said shaking like a leaf.

"Girl what happened? One minute you sleep talking about Gold the next your freaking out!" Jazz said from his speakers.

"I was having a nightmare and… Wait I was sleep talking!" she asked confused.

"Yeah you were! I believe you think Gold's hair is as shiny and beautiful as a piece of Aztec obsidian." Jazz said quoting the girl's earlier comments about Gold.

"That doesn't leave here!" she ordered blushing furiously.

"Fine, but what was your nightmare about?" Jazz asked.

"I was strapped to some kind of examination table." Crys shuttered as she remembered the horrible nightmare. "Suddenly there was a loud crash and this massive thing came out of the shadows! It only had one hand and it stared at me with one piercing yellow eye." She said tears forming in her eyes, "then it came near me with a dissection knife and I began to scream, and that's when you woke me up."

Jazz was speechless. His mind was in a frenzy, the description Crys gave of her nightmare only matched one person Jazz knew, but their was no way Crys could know who he was. Deciding to drop it Jazz woke up Gold as they approached the last checkpoint before the Arctic.

* * *

Meanwhile a few cars ahead of Jazz Ironhide slowly drove along as Sapphire slept peacefully in his passenger seat with a blanket he had dug up in his glove compartment for her. Waking up Ironhide was shocked to see her stretch like a cat.

"I needed that nap!" Sapphire sighed as she stretched.

"You feeling better now?" Ironhide asked remembering how about five minutes after they left Pallet town she burst into tears and had remained silent for the rest of the day.

"I feel much better!" She replied yawning wide.

"You want to tell me what happened to cause a little fighter like you cry like that?" he asked.

Before she could answer Ironhide came to an abrupt stop as the convoy halted about a mile or two away from the Decepticon camp. Just as Sapphire was about to step out Ironhide locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked confused.

"You're gone a freeze to death if you wear that!" Ironhide said indicating her biker shorts and sleeveless shirt. Suddenly a massive flash of light filled Ironhide's vehicle mode. Sapphire opened her eyes to find herself in a pair of sweatpants, a blue sweater, snow boots, a large black snow jacket, and a snowcap that covered her ears.

"How did you do this?" she asked in awe looking at her new outfit.

"Alien technology." Was all Ironhide said as Sapphire stepped out and he transformed into robot mode.

Sapphire quickly ran up to Gold and Crys who had also been changed into new outfits; Crys was wearing red snow boots with long black sweatpants that made her look even taller, she had on a green sweater with a large red snow jacket and her head was covered by a large snowcap, while Gold was wearing black snow boots and long gold sweats with a brown shirt and blue jacket, he didn't have a hat on.

The trio waited as the Autobot strike team assembled around them awaiting orders.

"Prowl. What is your assessment of the situation?" Optimus asked his trusted second-in-command.

"I think while we distract the main Decepticon forces Windcharger our fastest soldier and an escort should infiltrate the Decepticon camp and rescue the stranded Autobots." Prowl said as Optimus nodding in agreement.

"I will escort Windcharger, and I want the distraction team to take the children and keep them safe." Optimus ordered as the teams began to split apart.

* * *

Prowl led the distraction team as he and the others slowly made their way towards the base. Crouching behind a large rock Prowl silently motioned for the twins to ready their weapons. Suddenly Skywarp, Thundercracker, and a new jet Prowl couldn't recognize emerged form cloud cover strafing the Autobots on the ground.

"Looks like the con's got themselves a new member!" Ironhide shouted as he threw himself in front of Gold and Crys.

Turning around Ironhide noticed something was missing. "Where's Sapphire!" he asked panicked. Crys and Gold looked at him with big innocent smiles.

* * *

Sapphire ran hard as she tried to keep up with Optimus and WIndcharger who had only allowed her to come with them when she had suddenly began smelling a very familiar scent coming from the Decepticon camp.

"Alright Windcharger your close enough. Get going." Optimus ordered as his young friend transformed and shot off like a rocket.

"We'll go and see what you smelling as soon as Windcharger gives us a clear." Optimus told the young girl next to him. Suddenly a familiar feeling of dread came over Optimus.

"SAPPHIRE GET DOWN NOW!!!" Optimus roared. The girl caught off guard jumped for cover under a nearby snowdrift just as a massive blast of energy flew through the air slamming into Optimus' arm tearing it to shreds.

Megatron emerged from over the hill his fusion cannon smoking. Sapphire looked at him in horror as he glowed with an all too familiar green glow that haunted her past. Megatron flew through the air bowling into Optimus Prime and knocking the Autobot leader down. Unexpectedly Optimus got back up and fired his weapon into the snowdrift above Sapphire's head. The girl screamed as the snow piled on top of her covering her in a thick protective blanket.

Optimus looked on he knew he had scared the poor girl but at least she was safe; for now. Turning to face Megatron he knew something was off. The Decepticon leader was giving off far much more energy than usual.

"You might as well give up now Prime. There is no conceivable way you can beat me while I run on my new source of fuel." The Decepticon leader growled as he prepared to face off against his timeless enemy.

"As long as you continue to be a threat to this world I will never surrender Megatron!" Optimus shouted as he fired into Megatron's fusion cannon causing it to explode in Megatron's face.

"I don't need my weapon to kill you Prime!" Megatron roared tearing the remains of his fusion cannon off of his arm, "I can do the job with my own hands!" he bellowed punching Prime so hard in the chest the Autobot leader flew through the air.

Slamming into the snow about fifty yards away Optimus got up only to find the punch had shattered his chest into an indescribable mess. Prime suddenly heard something above him and moved out of the way just in time as Megatron slammed his fist into the ground releasing a shockwave that knocked Optimus' off his feet as well as cracking part of his faceplate.

Picking Prime up off the ground by the head Megatron brought his enemy closer to his face. "You and I have a lot of history Prime. So I'll make this quick." He growled, "If not excruciatingly painful!" Megatron added laughing as he prepared to finish off Prime.

Megatron slammed his fist deep into Optimus' chest.

"Now I'm just going to take hold of your spark core…" Megatron said as his hand clamped around its target, "…and crush it into oblivion!" Megatron roared as he began to crush Prime's spark with his bare hand. Suddenly a massive laser blast hit Megatron square in the back.

Turning around Roller stood ready to fight Megatron to the end.

"Ah Yes. I forgot you two are part of a package deal." Megatron laughed as he brought the cannon on his back around and used it to turn the poor drone to dust.

Megatron looked down at Prime who lay motionless on the ground smiling. He knew it was over.

* * *

"Chaka use Flamethrower!" Sapphire's voice sounded from underneath the snow. Suddenly as stream of blazing fire erupted from a nearby snow pile melting it and freeing its captives at the same time. Stepping out from under the snow a Blaziken helped it's young trainer step out and brush the snow off her body.

"When I see Optimus I'm gonna kill him for doing that." Sapphire shouted feeling Chaka tapping on her shoulder.

Turning around to see what her pokemon was pointing at she froze, her face filled with terror as she looked at the shattered body of Optimus Prime lying in the snow a few yards away.

**Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review and try to take a crack at guessing what Starscream's ultimate weapon is.**


	4. New faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Pokemon they are the property of their rightful creators I'm doing this just for fun and am not making any money.**

**Author's Note: Man I am just cranking these chapters out! Anyways this is a little shorter than my other chapters.**

A blizzard began to blow across the Arctic landscape as combatants from another world lay into each other with all the strength they could muster. Diving beneath a nearby rock Gold barely got out of the open just as Starscream began blanketing the ground with heavy weapons fire. The swirling ice flurries reminded Gold so much of his horrible past battles with The Mask of Ice; however he had no time to dwell on the past. Pulling a pokeball off of his belt Gold released Explotaro who unleashed a powerful flame wheel that caused massive damage to the air commander's wing forcing him to pull off the attack and head for cloud cover.

"Nice shot Gold my man!" Jazz shouted from a nearby boulder he was taking cover behind. Aiming his own rifle Jazz successfully brought Thundercracker out of the air. Suddenly Skywarp emerged behind Jazz and pinned him to the nearby rock.

Retaliating to save his friend Gold released Altaro who instantly fired off a swift at Skywarp. Distracted by the sudden pain in his side the Decepticon seeker looked at the tiny yellow stars lodged in his side. Taking advantage of the distraction Jazz brought his foot back fast, right into Skywarp's gut. Stumbling backward the Decepticon warped to a safer location before continuing to pelt the Autobot with laser fire.

"Where's Crys?" Jazz shouted above the gunfire as Gold simply shrugged his arms.

"I don't know. I thought you knew!" Gold shouted beginning to panic.

"This isn't good!" Jazz shouted. Quickly spotting a small figure disappearing in the distance behind Gold. "Wait there she is!" Jazz shouted pointing to the small figure.

Turning around Gold saw Crys stop in her tracks and look to the sky. What on Earth was she doing?

* * *

As the Autobots on the outside continued to distract the Decepticons inside the camp Windcharger pulled to a stop. Transforming Widcharger quickly began scanning the area for the Autobot prisoners. Locating them in a nearby cave Windcharger made note that the only guard was Buzzsaw.

Buzzsaw was small. But an extremely talented warrior as well. Windcharger knew he couldn't defeat him head on, he had to come up with an extremely intelligent plan to rescue his fellow Autobots.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Buzzsaw stood atop his perch making sure none of the Autobot prisoners tried to escape. Suddenly Soundwave's voice, or rather a very crude mimic of Soundwave's voice filled the cave.

"Buzzsaw return: Operation: nap time!" the voice sounded much to Buzzsaw and the Autobot's confusion.

Nonetheless curious Buzzsaw flew from his perch heading towards the voice outside the cave. Much to his surprise there was a crudely put together statue of Soundwave outside. As he began examining it more closely the snow pile next to him suddenly exploded as Windcharger jumped out using his magnetic powers to wrap two steel beams around the Decepticon bird.

"Wow! That actually worked?" Windcharger asked in disbelief staring down at the stunned bird.

"Hold on guys! I'm a coming!" Windcharger shouted running into the cave.

A few moments later Windcharger managed to free the four Autobot captives. Standing before their rescuer the new faces introduced themselves.

"Head security director Red Alert! Reporting." A tall red and white one said, he looked almost exactly like Sideswipe to Windcharger.

"Autobot warrior Tracks reporting!" The one next to Red Alert sounded off. He was very tall and dark blue with a red face and a large flaming eagle on his chest.

"Autobot soldier KABLAM! Warpath reporting!" The small red Autobot sounded. Windcharger was overjoyed to see the little Autobot had a military alt. mode.

"And I'm Skids." The last Autobot who was also blue said.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the air as Buzzsaw tore himself from his imprisonment.

"Oh…SLAG!!" Windcharger shouted as Buzzsaw flew into the air his eyes blazing.

"We need to run NOW!" Windcharger shouted transforming into vehicle mode.

"Wha-" NOW!!!" Windcharger shouted cutting off Tracks' question as the other four Autobots transformed and followed Windcharger out of the base.

* * *

Crys ran through the raging blizzard as she desperately tried to cut off the massive new Decepticon Jet from raining terror down on to a nearby colony of Piplups; little did she know it was all that was left from Ravage's earlier attack.

Standing between the dive bombing Jet and the small flightless pokemon Crys threw her arms wide, and was shocked to see the Jet actually pull up and transform at the last second skidding to a stop; throwing up tons of ice, a few feet away from her.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the fighting Blue contemplated when was best to spring her trap on Yellow. Sure it seemed a little mean to do such a thing to such a sweet girl like Yellow, but it was for her own good. Yellow had to have proof that Red had feelings for her.

Looking around Blue suddenly spotted Red a few feet away trying to hang up a few streamers that were refusing to stay hanging. Than to Blue's anger Misty approached Red and began talking to him. Blue listened intently to the conversation, for Yellow's sake of course.

"So Red, Erika and I were going to go get some lunch and were wondering if you'd like to come?" Misty asked putting on her best smile. Blue desperately wanted to ring the Gym Leaders neck for flirting with her friends crush, not realizing she was already compensating by ringing the piece of paper in her hand.

"I would love to Mist, but I already promised to help out here for the rest of the day." Red said returning his attention to the streamers.

"Are you sure?" Misty sighed obviously not given up on trying to ask Red out. Blue had had enough and decided to interfere.

"Hey Red!" Blue shouted running up stepping in between Red and Misty. "I think Professor Oak and Cliffjumper needed your help with the ice sculptures." she said pointing towards the two persons working on a large ice sculptor of a Mamoswine.

"Alright, thanks Blue." Red said hopping off the ladder and walking towards the Professor not knowing Blue was right behind him sticking her tongue out at a flustered Misty.

* * *

Driving up as fast as they could Windcharger and the new Autobots quickly joined Prowl in fending off Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy who were making quick work of the defensive boulders Prowl was behind.

"Glad you could show up!" Prowl shouted as Windcharger and the new Autobots began providing cover for Prowl.

"We would have been here sooner but we had to deal with Buzzsaw!" Windcharger reported, but suddenly noticed something was amiss.

"Hey where's…?"

"Here me Autobots!" Megatron roared as he appeared on a nearby snowdrift. "Optimus Prime has fallen! You have no feasible option but surrender!" Megatron laughed as he looked at the horrified Autobots.

Using their advanced vision the Autobots could easily see Sapphire crying on top of Prime's destroyed body.

"No it's not possible." Tracks said in horror.

"Come on guys KAPLOW we may be to late to save him, but we can still avenge him!" Warpath shouted transforming and unleashing a massive energy blast from his tank turret.

Slamming into Megatron the blast exploded into a fiery cloud. "You know? I almost felt that." Megatron smirked emerging from the flames like some demon from Hell.

"**KICK HIS AFT!**" Prowl roared as every Autobot opened fore on Megatron.

* * *

"Come on! You have to get up!" Sapphire cried as she pounded uselessly on Prime's chest.

"Please!" she cried as she slumped down to tired to continue the pounding.

Coming up behind her Sapphire's Blaziken, Chaka put her hand on her trainer's shoulder to reassure her.

"There's nothing I can do to save him!" Sapphire sobbed into her pokemon's soft feathers.

Suddenly a soft beeping began coming from Prime's trailer a few yards away. Walking up to the trailer Sapphire gasped as a picture of Prime's face appeared on the main screen.

"Optimus? Is that you?" Sapphire asked in disbelief, touching the screen.

"Yes it is I young one." Optimus asked reassuring the girl.

"But how?"

"Roller's sacrifice allotted me enough time to transfer my spark through subspace to my trailer." Optimus said to the girl's surprise.

"I don't believe it!" Sapphire said tears off joy flowing down her cheeks.

"There is no time to waste." Prime said instantly snapping back to business. "Sapphire by any chance was this new energy source Megatron discovered the scent you recognized earlier?" Optimus urgently asked.

A dark look came over Sapphire's face "Yes it is." She replied.

"Sapphire I need to know how you know this energy source and if you know anything about it." Optimus asked.

"It happened six years ago." Sapphire sighed as she remembered the event. "My papa was charged with creating a new source of energy that could safely make pokemon more powerful for the Gym Leader examinations. My papa tested it on a Salamence that was going to be used for the Petalburg Gym Leader test, but the Salamence got out and began rampaging throughout the town." She sighed, flashing back she could see the enraged Salamence about to kill her, and Ruby desperately jumping on the raging dragons back nearly killing himself. Remembering these events small tears began to form a the corners of her eyes as she began getting lost in the flashback.

"Sapphire!" Optimus shouted bringing the girl out of her trance.

"Right sorry." She said before continuing, "Anyway the energy was a failure, but my papa made to much and so the Gym Leader Association buried in the Arctic where I guess Megatron found it." She sighed.

"Sapphire what do you mean the energy source was a failure?" Optimus asked hoping to find a kink in Megatron's new armor.

"The energy source made the Salamence extremely powerful, but only for a little while. After about an hour the Salamence became very weak and was easily defeated." She explained as a contemplating look came over Prime's face.

"I have a plan!" Optimus announced to a curious Sapphire who cocked her head to the side.

* * *

Standing her ground in front of the Piplup colony Crys stared up into the cold visor of the Decepticon jet that stared back.

"Jetfire! What are you waiting for?" Starscream shouted to his friend, "Destroy that human and kill those creatures!" he ordered to the mind controlled transformers.

"You might as well kill me cause I'm not moving any other way!" Crys yelled daring to challenge the Decepticon.

* * *

**Jetfire's POV.**

The young fleshling stared up at me daring me to shoot her, but I couldn't do it.

My so-called friend kept shouting at me to finish her off, but I'm a scientist aren't I? I can't kill an innocent being

Suddenly intense pain erupted through my skull and another darker voice began speaking.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" the voice screamed suddenly joined by about a thousand more voices.

As the voices roared in my head I felt my will weakening I found myself losing control.

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Normal POV

Gold watched in silent horror as the energy blast from the gun hit Crys dead in the chest sending the girl flying backwards.

"CRYS!!!" Gold shouted as he ran towards the fallen girl. Catching up with him Jazz watched as Gold cradled the girl's head in his hand. Making a silent call for help to Ratchet he bent down and shooed Gold away as he began performing all the first aid techniques he knew desperately trying to save the girl.

Gold turned to the massive Decepticon, tears of anger in his eyes. Gold through all of his pokemon out to distract the huge con.

"Jazz is Ratchet coming?" Gold shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah and I hope he gets here soon!" Jazz said his voice in a panic.

"Why?" Gold asked nervously.

"Crys just stopped breathing!" Jazz shouted.

* * *

Megatron laughed as the Autobots desperately tried to avenge their fallen leader. Pulling his cannon around Megatron prepared to finish off the Autobot resistance. Suddenly a swarm of razor sharp leaves slammed into Megatron's shoulder. Turning Megatron was amused to see a young brunette fleshling and her Tropius looking at him.

"You want a real fight?" Sapphire challenged, "Than come and get me!" She said hopping on Tororo and taking to the air.

"Sapphire what are you doing?" Ironhide shouted after the girl to late as Megatron began to chase after her for his own amusement.

After a few minutes Sapphire began to wonder where Megatron was. A loud whooshing sound filled the air, Sapphire looked down in terror as Megatron leapt up from the ground knocking her off of Tororo and onto the ground.

Standing over her Sapphire could tell Megatron was running out of power. He was smoking and electrical sparks crackled all over his body coming from the cracks in his body the rapidly receding energy was causing.

"I hope you enjoyed your little game!" Megatron growled, "Because now I am going to kill you." He said raising his fist in the air.

Sapphire couldn't help but smirk as the massive silhouette of Optimus Prime; covered from detection by the blizzard, slowly rose up behind Megatron.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter although I feel I might have had characterized Sapphire wrong, but come on if the last hope for the Earth was lying dead in front of you wouldn't you have a bit of a breakdown to? Anyways please review and I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	5. An unexpected hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Transformers they are the property of their creators.**

**Author's Note: I'm hoping to finnish this story tomorrow or maybe later today I don't know. Please enjoy the story oh and don't worry like I would really let Crys die!**

Ratchet rushed towards the sight of the dying girl as fast as his internal systems could go across the frozen landscape before him. Pulling up next to Jazz who was still desperately trying light chest compressions. Ordering Jazz away Ratchet launched two miniature diodes out if his fingers, attaching to Crys' neck Ratchet's chest plate suddenly turned black with a green heart line running across it. To Gold's horror the line wasn't moving.

"Jazz help me set up a stasis field around her brain!" Ratchet shouted to his fellow Autobot as he tried to save the girl's brain from the lack of oxygen it was receiving.

"What are you waiting for you half wit!" Starscream roared from his spot high up in the clouds, "Kill those two Autobots and the boy!" Throwing Sutaro on the ground the jet-bot pulled his gun aiming for Gold's head.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Gold shouted to the Decepticon, "You've already killed my best friend!" Gold shouted, tears appearing in his eyes.

Much to Gold's surprise it looked like the Decepticon was hesitating. Slowly it began to speak with a slow strained voice that sounded like it was being tortured on the inside.

"I…" he grunted, it looked like the Decepticon was fighting with own hand as he tried to reach for his head.

"… am not…" he said painfully as he grabbed a hold of his own face still shaking as if fighting some horrendous inner battle.

"… a…" to Gold's shock the Decepticon began crushing his own head with his bare hand.

"…**MURDERER****!!**" Jetfire roared tearing the control helmet from his head and turning to face the startled Starscream.

* * *

Sunstreaker fell backwards clutching his shoulder as Sideswipe took out Frenzy who had caused damage to his hurt brother.

"Hold on bro!" Sideswipe said leaning down and performing rudimentary first aid on his brother's shoulder while the laser fire flew overhead.

* * *

Soundwave activated his internal speakers unleashing a massive metallic boom that sent the oncoming Warpath, Ironhide, and Prowl flying backward into a nearby cliffside collapsing it on top of them. Flying in from the South Laserbeak landed perfectly inside Soundwave's chest compartment fully transformed into cassette mode.

"The base has been relocated precisely seventy-two mega miles Southwest of the Sinnoh region in-between the Sevii islands." The mechanical translator reported after ciphering through Laserbeak's assorted squawks and chirps.

"Excellent!" Soundwave replied. Sending silent signals and coordinates to his fellow Decepticons via coded radio signals Soundwave prepared to retreat with the other Decepticons as per Megatron's earlier orders.

Soundwave ordered his cassette troops to return to him as he began to head out. Suddenly Sideswipe jumped up behind him grabbing him from behind with a chokehold. Not stunned for an instant Soundwave flung his arms back grabbing his assailant by the head and pried him off. Holding him in the air Soundwave wrapped one arm around Sideswipe's legs and another around the Autobot's chest. Flipping Sideswipe upside down Soundwave pile-drived the young Autobot into the ground knocking him unconscious before flying away to find Megatron.

* * *

Rising up behind the completely unaware Megatron Optimus lashed out grappling onto his enemies back cannon and tearing it from him.

Bellowing in pain the startled Megatron found himself face to face with the living dead.

"How?" Megatron asked scared out of his wit just before Optimus brought the cannon swinging into Megatron's chest plate shattering it into multiple fragments.

Getting up quickly Megatron swung his fist at Prime who easily dodged and grabbed on to his enemy at the same time.

Flying through the air Megatron slammed head first into a nearby rock.

"It is impossible." Megatron sputtered trying to stand back up.

"Believe it Megatron!" Optimus retorted emerging from the cover provided by the snow storm. "Now I'll give you one last chance to surrender!" Prime shouted giving his enemy one last chance for a peaceful end to the battle at hand.

"You can not possibly beat me while I run on this power!" Megatron shouted weakly throwing the massive boulder at Prime.

Running towards Megatron Optimus punched through the boulder in mid-air as he proceeded to lift Megatron from the ground.

"The power you have obtained may make you invincible Megatron, but it comes with a dire consequence!" Optimus grunted lifting Megatron above his head, "Once you use it, it leaves you incredibly weak!" he shouted as he tossed Megatron over a nearby cliff.

Just before he could hit the ground Soundwave swooped down catching his leader in flight.

"The base has been found Lord Megatron. We are retreating as per your orders." Soundwave replied as he flew higher up.

"This is twice now that Prime has managed to defeat me!" Megatron weakly growled, "it appears I will need more than sheer power to destroy him this time." He said as Soundwave released him so he could fly the rest of the way to base on his own.

* * *

On the ground Sapphire emerged from her hiding spot grinning widely at Prime.

"Oh my gosh! We actually did it!" she squealed running over to help Optimus who had collapsed onto one knee.

"Do not worry I'm fine," Optimus said as the girl tried to push him onto his feet, "Hurry we must help the others." Optimus grunted getting up and walking towards the rest of the combatants.

* * *

"You are a true warrior Jetfire! You were built for the Decepticons!" Starscream pleaded to his recently freed friend.

"I'm a scientist!" Jetfire shouted back to his former friend. "And if the Decepticon way is to kill innocent life instead of preserving and studying as it should be than I am most certainly allied with the Autobots!" he barked.

"Than I guess there is no need to remain here." Starscream smirked, "I always was the one with a better mind for common sense." He said laughing as he left his old friend to live with the fact that he killed an innocent human.

"And you forget that I was always the better shot!" Jetfire yelled enraged. He pulled his gun around and fired a devastating blast of energy that blew Starscream out of the sky.

Crashing down into the snow Starscream muttered something to himself as Thundercracker approached.

"Idiot!" Thundercracker sighed as he hoisted Starscream onto his shoulder and flew off to catch up with Skywarp.

* * *

"Can you save her?" Jetfire pleaded running over to Ratchet, Jazz, and Gold.

Ratchet hung his head in shame, "No, her heart has stopped. It would require an enormous amount of power to start it back up again." Ratchet said silently swearing to himself about his lateness.

Gold hung his head as his body began shaking with tears flowing down his cheeks, while Jazz closed his eyes and turned away.

Knowing this was his fault Jetfire silently hoped he could come up with away to fix this. Suddenly an idea popped into Jetfire's head; opening the glass covering of his jet cockpit he silently pushed a button.

Looking up Gold was surprised to see all the instrumentations of Jetfire's vehicle mode slide out of his cockpit and unveil a large black plate. As the black plate slid away Gold could see Jetfire's beating spark.

"What are you doing!" Ratchet asked in shock as Jetfire used a small knife to cut out a small sliver of his spark no wider than a twig.

"I was brought online with a mutant spark that can take all kinds of damage and still survive." Jetfire explained handing the spark sliver to Ratchet, "Use the power of my spark to revive her." He ordered.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Ratchet had successfully cut into Crys and lay Jetfire's spark sliver on her dead heart. Sealing her up Ratchet unleashed a pulse blast into Crys' heart hoping to disperse the sliver and bring her back. At first nothing happened, but quietly a small beep came from the heart line on Ratchet's chest. Suddenly the heart line sprung to life much to Ratchet's joy.

Crys through her eyes open gasping for breath. Gold not believing it threw himself on top of her smothering her in a hug.

Crys gasped out of confusion and embarrassment, and instantly began trying to figure out what happened.

"I-I thought I was dead?" Crys asked confused at her revival, while pushing the overly enthusiastic Gold off of her.

"You were!!" Gold sighed quickly turning away so Crys wouldn't see the tears of joy in his eyes. " He revived you!" Gold said pointing towards Jetfire still not turning around.

"But I thought you…" Crys began pointing towards her killer.

"He's on our side now." Jazz said filling the confused girl in.

Relieved Crys lay back in the snow trying to catch her breath while she cried to herself that she could see all the people she cared about again. Suddenly a painful stabbing motion began running through her back repeatedly. Turning on her side to see what she was sitting on Crys yelped as her destiny spoon tore out of her bag like a rocket and clamped itself to Jetfire's face.

"What does this mean?" Jetfire asked to the astounded group of beings.

"Well my man. That pretty much means fate wants you to join us and that this little chica is your partner in crime." Jazz said pointing towards Crys.

Jetfire chuckled to himself, "Very well! If fate wants me to join you than I will ask your leader for permission, and about this partnership," he said curiously "Perhaps it will go better if I knew your name." Jetfire laughed holding out his pinky for Crys to shake.

"I'm Crystal or Crys for short." She said shaking the giants finger.

"And I am Jetfire." He said addressing his new partner.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Gold shouted "Are you seriously telling me Crys gets a jet for a partner!" Gold shouted the jealousy in his voice failing to hide itself.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Crys joked sticking her tongue out at the boy.

Normally Gold would have instantly began a fight with Crys, but right now he was still to happy to see her alive again.

* * *

As the group approached the other Autobots to their joy they saw Optimus and Sapphire safely among them. Running up to them Crys was shocked when Prowl and Ironhide pointed their weapons at Jetfire.

"No wait! He's on our side now!" Cry said stepping in front of her partner to shield him.

"You can't be serious!" Prowl remarked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm dead serious!" Crys said glaring at Prowl. "He's my destiny partner!" she shouted while Jetfire sheepishly held up her spoon.

Before anyone else could speak Optimus walked up to Jetfire who was about three heads taller than the Autobot leader.

"If fate has chosen you as Crys' partner than I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Optimus said extending his good hand for Jetfire to shake. "Welcome to the Autobots!" Optimus said as Jetfire warmly shook his hand.

"Thank you Optimus Prime. My name is Jetfire." The Autobot giant said introducing himself.

"Wait did you say Jetfire!?" Sideswipe shouted running up to the giant.

"Yes.' Jetfire hesitantly replied, he had an idea of what was about to happen.

"Oh my gosh I have got to be your biggest fan!" Sideswipe shouted jumping up and down out of control until Ironhide placed his hand on the younger bot's shoulder.

"Kid? What are you talking about?" Ironhide asked, confused to Sideswipe's actions.

"Are you joking! This guy is a legend!" Sideswipe practically shouted, "This is the legendary cybertronian who single handedly stopped the space pirate invasion of Yadrudas IV!" he shouted much to the other Autobot's shock.

"Wait that was you!" Jazz asked shocked that he was looking at such a legendary hero.

"Well I really didn't do much, I was trying to protect the innocent." Jetfire said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well if that's the case than I'm sorry I pointed my gun at ya youngen!" Ironhide said shaking the embarrassed Jetfire's hand.

"Optimus sir, this is great and all, but we still have unfinished business." Prowl whispered into his leader's ear.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Alright everybody take cover!" Ironhide roared as he ran away from the tank holding Professor Birch's energy source.

Joining the others behind the bunker Ironhide handed the detonation device down to Sapphire.

"You want to do the honors and kill this ghost of your past?" Ironhide chuckled as she nodded her head. Ironhide was right, ever since she was a little girl and that Salamence nearly killed her she had always feared the energy her papa made that day, and now she was going to blow it to the moon.

Sapphire pressed the button and a massive explosion filled the sky with its awe-inspiring colors and sounds.

After the explosion died down and Ratchet had made some minor repairs to Optimus so he could at least transform the Autobots prepared to roll out for Pallet Town.

Standing around waiting to go Tracks snapped to attention as Optimus approached him.

"What can I help you with sir!" Tracks said saluting.

"At ease Tracks." Optimus ordered as the other Autobot relaxed. "I have a job for you."

* * *

The next day…

Blue climbed up the ten-foot ladder as she began hanging the lights that strung across the Pallet Town Community Center's doorway. Below her Ruby held the ladder sturdy making sure not to let the girl plummet to the Earth.

The loud sound of motors roared through the air startling Blue and causing her to fall off the ladder and land on Ruby despite the boy's best attempts at steadying the ladder. Looking up Blue saw tears in Ruby's eyes.

"Geez, Ruby don't cry I didn't hurt you that bad!" Blue complained seeing where Sapphire was coming from about Ruby being a wimp.

"Please…get…off…of...my…" Was all Ruby needed to say as Blue jumped up apologizing repeatedly as she realized where she had landed on the poor boy.

As the Autobots pulled up they transformed into robot mode and let their passengers out to reunite with their friends. Ratchet began leading Prime away to be fully repaired when Optimus stopped him.

"Wait! I want to see if I was right." He said smiling at the medic.

As Ruby lay on the ground still writhing in pain Sapphire walked up and helped him to his feet.

"Look Ruby I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago I shouldn't have," but before she could finish Ruby pulled her into a massive bear hug causing her to blush and melt on the inside.

"No Sapph, don't be sorry. It's my fault, I was angry and took it out on you." Ruby said apologizing to his friend.

Suddenly a loud ripping sound could be heard and Ruby looked down to find a large hole in his pants.

"What on Earth is this?" Tracks said addressing the spoon that had magically attached itself to his forearm.

"It means that he is your human partner." Prowl said filling Tracks in on the Autobot/human partnerships.

"Well, if fate has chosen me to be with this human then I will try to enjoy it." he said, "At least he dresses well! I really do love the cross stitch you used in making your jacket!" Tracks admired; he had studied earth fashion all the way up here as per Prime's orders.

Both Ruby and Sapphire stared at him their mouths dropped on the ground.

"What?" Tracks said a little confused as Ruby practically began hugging his leg.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Ruby mused as he looked up at his Autobot partner. "By the way Sapph what are you wearing to the Christmas dance tomorrow?" Ruby suddenly asked his mind always on fashion.

Sapphire sighed, "I don't know I was just going to wear this." She said pointing to the clothes she had on not really wanting to talk to Ruby about what she was going to wear right now.

"I don't think so!" To Sapphire's shock the reply hadn't come from Ruby but from Tracks.

"You are going to a formal affair! You must wear something more than that!" Tracks stated. To Sapphire's terror sewing needles and pincushions began emerging from Track's fingertips.

Covering her mouth Sapphire let out a muffled scream "OH MY GOSH THERE'S TWO OF YOU!!!" she screamed pointing between Ruby and Tracks.

"Now there's no point in running," Tracks began, but was too late, Sapphire took off like a rocket.

"Get back here!" Tracks bellowed transforming and chasing after her, "My partner's girlfriend will not wear rags to a formal affair!" he yelled giving chase.

Ruby was on the ground laughing until he realized what exactly Tracks had said. "Wait! She's not my girlfriend!" Ruby shouted chasing after the blue Corvette.

"I knew those two would be perfect for each other." Optimus chuckled as Ratchet led him away for repairs.

**Author's Note: I felt this chapter came off well, now your probably wondering why I rapped up all the action in this chapter. Well it's pretty much because I wanted to use chapter 6 for the Christmas Party and Blue's plan. Please review!!!**


	6. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Transformers they are the properties of their creators. I am not doing this for money I promise.**

**Author's note: I had a ton of fun writing this chapter I'm really surprised it ended up this long though. Enjoy!!!!!**

A loud ringing filled Red's ears as he bolted awake. The alarm clock set next to his bed read 5:00AM. Rushing around the room Red quickly woke the other guys up, he was asked to do this last night so they could use the restroom before setting out for the rest of the day before the girl's invaded the bathroom so they could get ready for the Christmas dance tonight.

* * *

The line was moving faster than it had the entire week everyone had been at his house as Red stepped into the bathroom. Outside the bathroom Ruby sat talking to Gold.

"So are you ready to go shopping?" Ruby asked, Gold was staring intently at him because he wasn't wearing his hat and Gold hand never seen him without it.

"Will you stop staring at my head and answer the question!!" Ruby shouted snapping Gold out of his trance.

"Right, um, what was the question again?" Gold asked smiling.

Ruby made a face palm before continuing, "Are you or are you not ready to go shopping?" he strenuously replied trying to keep his frustration down.

"WOAH!! What?" Gold shouted obviously having no idea what Ruby was talking about.

"Are you telling me you can't remember what we were talking about just last night?" Ruby asked through clenched teeth. "Remember? You, me, Red, and Bumblebee are going to go rent you a tuxedo because you were with the Autobots for the past few days?" Ruby asked reminding Gold of the conversation from the night before.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Gold apologized before he thought of something, "Hey wait a minute. Why isn't Tracks coming? I thought he was just as fashionable as you!" Gold smirked trying to see if he could push Ruby over the edge.

Instead Ruby simply let out a disappointed sigh. "Tracks isn't coming because we had a coin toss to see who would got to make Sapphire's dress and he won."

"Isn't it a little dangerous to let a twenty-five foot tall robot use a skin piercing needle against a five foot something girl?" Gold asked a worried look in his face.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine." Ruby said as Red exited the bathroom and Dia stepped in.

"Guys I'll meet you for breakfast downstairs!" Red said descending the staircase, "Oh and don't forget to wake the girls up when you guys are done!" he shouted form the downstairs kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"So how do we wake them up?" Dia asked his best friend Pearl with whom he had been asked to wake the girls while the other boys finished in the bathroom.

"I don't know! I tried to wake Platina up once on our journey and she tried to kill me!" Pearl hissed into his friend's ear.

Surveying the room Dia could see Blue asleep on the bunk bed against the far wall with Crys on the top bunk. Yellow was asleep on the bed that also doubled as a windowsill nook, and Sapphire was curled up on the floor like a Skitty. Peering into the room and through the connected closet Dia could make out Misty and Erika sharing the bunk-bed in that room while Platina slept on an inflatable bed across the room, and Whitney and Jasmine who had arrived late last night were asleep on the floor in sleeping bags and blankets, they had yet to be introduced to the Cybertronians unfortunately.

"So do you want to go in or should I?" Dia asked really not wanting to die to any enraged girls.

"I have a better idea! But we're going to need some help!" Pearl smirked leading his friend away.

* * *

Crys was sleeping peacefully her dreams centered around one certain person when suddenly a loud rapid explosions filled the room. Startled Crys jolted upward causing her to fall off the bed. Looking around she noticed she wasn't the only scared out of her mind, all the girls had jumped in shock at the sound of the rapid-fire explosions. Blue was hiding behind her pillow with frayed anime style hair, Yellow had fallen off her windowsill bed and hit the ground headfirst and Sapphire was on the nearby dresser clutching her heart. Across the closet Misty was practically glued to the ceiling out of fright, Erika had fallen out of bed, Platina had nearly wet herself out of fright, and Whitney and Jasmine had jumped to their feet.

It didn't take long for the girls to locate the source of the gunfire; a very large machine was set up in between the two closets. It spun on an axis that would rapidly fling off firecracker poppers. The rigs starting mechanism was somehow connected to Blue's alarm clock, which had sadly lost its purpose to the demonic machine. Looking around for the creators of the machine the girls and Sapphire found Dia and Pearl in the hallway literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Readying herself to strangle them Sapphire has a sudden realization. There was no way Dia and Pearl could no how to set up a rig like that.

Suddenly Blue heard a second set of laughter coming from outside. Flinging the window open Blue saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leaning against the house laughing their heads off.

Suddenly Jasmine and Whitney's combined scream penetrated the laughter. Blue realized that Sideswipe was right in front of the window to the next room. Panicking Blue ran across the two-way closet to explain to the two horrified Gym Leaders what was going on. Meanwhile, knowing they couldn't do anything to the two Autobots all the girls began approaching Dia and Pearl with fire in their eyes.

"Wait! Pearl I thought you said this would be safe!" Dia said as the girls closed in.

"I never said that! I said this would be more fun." The boy explained to his friend's disbelief.

"Dia get back here!!!" Platina roared chasing after the poor boy as he ran down the hallway.

* * *

Later everyone had settled down and the girls were back to getting ready in the bathroom. Putting some blush on her face Platina listened as around her some of the girl's stomachs including her own began rumbling.

"Perhaps we should take a break and go get some breakfast?" Platina suggested while all the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

As the girl's walked down stairs they were startled to already smell food in the air, surly all the boys had made their breakfast already and left. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Yellow was surprised to see all the guys eating real breakfast food such as pancakes, bacon, and other assorted delicious food. Looking over Yellow was even more shocked to find Red in the kitchen flipping pancakes in a skillet.

"Hey guys!" Red said, "How many do you want?" he asked a large smile on his face.

"Red you cook?" Blue asked stunned.

"Well I do a little." Red replied blushing about his hidden talent as he piled some scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Well it looks great!" Sapphire replied a she took the plate Red had been preparing right out of his hands and sat down next to Ruby.

As Red handed over a plate of pancakes to Blue he quickly turned around handing a new plate to Yellow.

"How much do you want Yellow?" he asked placing a few pancakes on her plate.

"Not a lot please, Red." Yellow said as Red put a few strips of bacon on her plate. Yellow walked away quickly before he could see the blush on her cheeks. Sitting down next to Blue she began to eat as all the other girls got their food from Red.

* * *

Red finished cleaning up his cooking area and walked up to Ruby and Gold who were just finishing their food.

"You guys ready to go?" Red asked his companions as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Yeah let's get going!" Gold said gulping down the last of his orange juice.

As the trio of boys walked towards the door they passed by the table where Yellow, Blue, Crys, and Sapphire all sat. Passing the table Gold stopped as Red and Ruby continued straight out the door.

"Hmm…Strange." Gold said as he looked at the table of food and the group of girls around it.

"What do you want Gold?" Crys said waving her fork at him as she plopped a sausage link into her mouth.

His mind stuck on food at the moment Gold couldn't help but notice something was out of place. "Oh I was just wondering. Red was being really stingy with the bacon saying there wasn't enough and that there was only enough for four pieces each." Gold said shrugging.

Not understanding what Gold was talking about Crys looked at the table and noticed that he was right Yellow had at least six pieces of bacon on her plate.

"Gold stop being a pig and go get your tux." Crys said, verbally shooing the boy out the door as he left to catch up with Red and Ruby who were already loading up into Bumblebee.

"You know he was right." Blue said wiping her mouth; "Now I wonder why Red would give you extra bacon Yellow?" she said winking at Yellow as she got up.

Yellow instantly began trying to protest, but Blue was already walking out the door. "Wait where are you going?" Yellow asked her friend.

"I have a meeting with one of the Autobots." Blue slyly said as she disappeared through the door.

* * *

"So sir we expect the tuxedo to be back on this counter tomorrow morning do you understand," the salesclerk explained to Gold as he handed the wrapped clothes to the young man.

"I will sir don't worry." Gold said through clenched teeth to the clerk who had been extremely rude to him the entire fitting.

Walking outside the tux shop Ruby was right behind him clamoring on about how of maybe he hadn't been so fidgety during the fitting than maybe the clerk wouldn't have been so rude. Just as Gold was about to say something extremely rude to the boy he noticed Red and Bumblebee were gone.

"Where's Red and Bee?" Gold asked as he and Ruby searched the abandoned parking lot.

"I don't know! I though they were going to stay here." Ruby said sitting down on the ground.

"Well this is great! Where the heck are they?" Gold asked setting the wrapped tux on his lap as he sat down.

* * *

Pulling up in Bumblebee Red hopped out apologizing to his friends.

"Where were you?" Gold said getting up and popping his back.

"I took Bumblebee to the drive-through car wash." Red replied setting the tuxedo in Bumblebee's trunk.

"No you didn't you bought a…" Bumblebee began before Red kicked him in the tire telling him to shut up.

"Wait what did he buy?" Ruby asked as Red stepped in behind the wheel.

"I didn't buy anything! Now can we just go!" Red shouted as Bumblebee backed up and began heading back for Pallet Town.

"Alright geez!" Ruby sighed not wanting to push anymore of Red's apparently sensitive buttons.

* * *

"Ouch!!" Sapphire cried out as Tracks accidentally stabbed her with another needle.

"If you could refrain from unnecessary movements then that wouldn't happen!" Tracks replied as the girl gave him a cold stare.

Sapphire really didn't want to be here. She hated getting dressed up for anything. She preferred just to where normal clothes, but Ruby had practically begged on one knee for the chance to make her a dress. At least she could enjoy the fact that Ruby didn't get what he wanted, Tracks had won the coin toss they had had. She was a little nervous that she couldn't see Tracks' face; the massive bot was far too big to fit in the girl's room, so he was using his extendable multi-fingers to make the outfit.

All around the two rooms girls were running around trying to get ready for the dance, Crys' and Blue's moms were also helping to set things up. Looking over she could see Blue putting on a knee length black silk dress with red high heel shoes, and a little makeup. Next to her Platina who had already gotten herself ready with a beautiful floor length red and white flowing dress was helping Crys get into her ankle length icy blue dress that Crys had picked out a day before she left Arctic.

"Thanks again for picking up the dress Blue!" Crys gasped as Platina zipped the back up tight.

"It was no problem Crys!" the girl said going over to help Yellow with putting some make up on.

Yellow was wearing a long simple golden yellow dress that went to her ankles where strap on pumps were attached. As Blue and her mom tried to help the girl put some makeup on her face there was a sudden knock on the door. Going over to answer the door Blue's mother was surprised to see Red's mom.

"What is it Delia?" Blue's mother asked politely.

"A delivery man just came to the door and dropped these off for Yellow." The woman said happily handing over a very large bouquet filled with white roses and yellow tulips.

Blue's mother quickly handed the bouquet over to its rightful owner who was confused as to the sudden gift. "I believe there's a card attached to it." The mother said pointing it out.

Picking it up Yellow read the card aloud "I hope you have a Merry Christmas that fills you with as much joy as I'm filled with when I see you smile. From your secret admirer." Yellow finished blushing.

"Oh how sweet!" Crys said as she finished putting her eyeliner on.

"I thought it was corny." Sapphire squeaked as Tracks poked her again.

"Oh drat! I have run out of fabric!" Tracks exclaimed. Thinking she was off the hook Sapphire began to move. "Blue! I will give forty of your Earth's currency if you make sure she doesn't move while I fetch more fabric!" Tracks suddenly said to Sapphire's disdain.

"Sure thing!" Blue said practically grabbing on to Sapphire insuring she wouldn't move.

As Tracks left everyone began finishing up. Even though she didn't want to get involved Platina asked the question that was bugging her, "So Yellow whom do you think your secret admirer is?" she asked.

Yellow blushed looking back at the beautiful bouquet, "I don't know." she said plucking one of the roses and placing it in her hair where it looked all too natural.

"Yeah, but I know who she hopes it is" Blue teased.

Glaring at her friend Yellow got up "Come on guys we're going to be late." She said panicking as she led the others out the door.

"Wait what about me?" Sapphire shouted who was still only half-dressed. Making an impossibly fast re-entry Tracks instantly went back to work. "Don't worry if Blue will stay and help we'll be done in two shakes of a lamps tail, or at least I think that's the expression." Tracks said working as fast as he could.

Looking at Blue with big eyes Sapphire begged for her to stay and help.

"Fine." Blue sighed going to find Sapphire's correct shade of makeup.

* * *

Waiting for the girls on the front lawn an assembly of Autobots waited to escort the girls to the dance.

"Well don't you guys look great!" Wheeljack said revving his engine as the girls walked out onto the lawn.

The girls quickly loaded into their respective partners except for Crys who loaded into Jazz and Platina who climbed into Sideswipe. Waiting for the Gym Leaders to slide into Sunstreaker and Bluestreak Yellow suddenly noticed a seventh figure standing towards the back of the pack.

"Optimus are you sure you want to come?" Yellow asked approaching the Autobot commander. "You are still covered in scars from your encounter with Megatron." She pointed out referring to the gashes across Prime's body that had yet to heal.

"Do not worry about me Yellow, I am simply here to escort the convoy to the community center." Optimus explained relieving the girl of some of her worry.

* * *

"Autobots report in!" Prime ordered to his soldiers as they prepared to take off.

"This is Sunstreaker with Misty and Erika."

"Silverstreak with Jasmine and Whitney!"

"Jazz and Crys reporting in Prime!"

"Platina and Sideswipe reporting!"

"Wheeljack and Yellow ready to go!" The Autobot engineer reported as Yellow slid into his passenger seat.

"And Tracks has agreed to bring Sapphire and Blue," Optimus said checking the names off the list, "Autobots roll out!" Prime shouted transforming and leading the convoy away.

* * *

Later…

Music blared from the Pallet Town community center as the Autobot convoy approached. Releasing their passengers the Autobots transformed into robot mode and took their guard positions to ensure that nothing disturbed the peaceful Christmas dance.

As the girls walked into the dance hall they couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful their work had come off. The massive Pine tree in the center glistened with lights and decorative glass orbs, while the lights and streamers adorned the walls giving the room a playful yet elegant look. Finding the guys at a table on the far side of the room the girls instantly went over to begin talking while some went to dance.

Gold watched in awe as Crys approached the table with Yellow and Erika, she was wearing an ice blue dress with white highlights that went down to her ankles. She had blue shoes on and her hair was up in her usual ponytails supported by her special star hairclips.

As the girls sat down Crys was surprised when Gold actually pulled a chair out for her.

"So guys where's Sapphire and Blue?" Ruby asked scanning the dance floor for the missing girls.

"Tracks is bringing them later." Crys sighed; a slow song had started and she desperately wanted to dance. Suddenly a hand appeared a few inches from her line of sight, following the hand up its attached arm Crys was shocked to see it connect to Gold. Gold hated dancing.

"Do you want to dance or not?" Gold asked again since it seemed Crys hadn't heard him the first time. Taking his hand the stunned Crys followed him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Excuse me Green," Erika said getting the boys attention, but where is Misty?" she asked trying to find her friend.

"I think she took Red out on to the dance floor." Green said blowing away a piece of his hair, not noticing the sad look on Yellow's face.

* * *

Green was right, out on the dance floor Misty danced with Red under the lights of the tree. Getting closer to him Red didn't even notice Misty, his mind was on something else and he had the strangest feeling he was being watched.

Yellow had gotten up and walked off to get some punch. Turning around she had a clear look at Red. Misty was so close to him and they looked perfect for each other as she could feel a tear well up in her eye she suddenly caught a strange sight coming from behind the tree. It looked like all the light within that area was reflecting off of something very large, but Yellow couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Everyone turned to look as the door opened and Sapphire and Blue stepped through. Ruby's mouth dropped to the floor Sapphire looked stunning she was wearing a deep midnight blue dress that came down to her ankles. There was no frills or bangles, but she did have on the most beautiful silver necklace that contrasted to the blue making it stand out. Sitting down next to Green, Ruby, Pearl, and Erika, Blue and Sapphire began talking. Sapphire blushed intensely as Ruby complimented her on how she looked.

"Hey where's Red?" Blue asked.

Green rolled his eyes knowing this would be his second time "He's with Misty!" he sighed exasperated.

"WHAT!!" Blue practically shrieked running off to find him before her accomplice did something stupid.

* * *

Misty stepped closer to Red who was now blushing at how close they were when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blue said appearing out of nowhere.

Misty really hated Blue right now, but allowed her to cut in so it didn't look bad. She didn't want anything to think bad about the Gym Leaders present.

"So I didn't know you were so into Misty!" Blue hissed at Red as they continued fake dancing.

"I wouldn't say I'm into her, I was just being polite." Red hissed back.

"Well that's good because I know who you do have feelings for!" Blue snapped a sudden sly smile on her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Red said blushing.

"Really? Because Bumblebee told me about everything including the bouquet." She grinned.

"What! He told you?" Red asked in a panic.

"No. But thanks for telling me anyway!" she said having successfully tricked Red into telling her the truth.

Red hung his head in embarrassment until Blue picked it back up. "Listen to me! After this dance you are going to go ask the girl you _**want**_ to ask to dance understand?" she said as the song ended. Blue walked off into the crowd trying to find someone.

* * *

A few minutes later another slow song was starting up. Red following Blue's orders out of a mix of want and fear, he found Yellow by the punch bowl.

"Hey Yellow would you like to dance?" Red asked extending his hand out to the girl.

"What about Misty?" Yellow asked a little startled and startled.

"Come on I want to dance with you." Red said pretending to pout while he continued to hold his hand out.

"O-Okay." Yellow giggled as Red led her out on the dance floor the lights hiding her deep red face completely.

Watching the scene from his seat Silver rolled his eyes. He hated mush and lovey-dovey stuff so much. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching him.

"S-Silver would you like to dance?" Jasmine asked her face dark red as Whitney practically shoved her over to his table.

Not really knowing how to react to the sudden question Silver just nodded his head not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. Leading her to the dance floor Silver walked right by a potted plant that Blue was currently hiding in.

* * *

Giggling to herself as she watched Red and Yellows dance she couldn't wait they were in the perfect spot for Mirage to spring the trap. She did admit to herself they were very cute together.

As the dance wound on Yellow felt herself staring into Red's eyes who was surprisingly staring back. She was blushing deeply because red was holding her rather close, but she liked it and never wanted it to end. Suddenly the dance came to an end, to disappointment. To her surprise she could here Jasmine giggling next to her. Turning to look she saw Jasmine pointing above her head. Following Jasmines finger up Yellow froze as a large piece if mistletoe hung above her and Red's heads.

Blushing immensely she looked at Red who had also noticed the small plant above his head.

"Well I am definitely not one to break a tradition." Red said chuckling. Before she could react Red bent down and gave Yellow a peck on the lips before walking off.

Stunned Yellow stood silently her face a deep red, suddenly Blue popped up from her hiding spot to help lead the girl away.

"What just happened?" Yellow managed to stammer.

"Red just kissed you. Although when I was setting this up I was hoping he would give you more than just a peck." Blue mumbled to herself. "Anyways now do you believe me that he likes you?"

"I don't know he and Misty looked so perfect, and… Wait you set this up!!" Yellow said snapping back to normal.

Making an annoyed sigh Blue replied. "Yes I set it up okay, and your crazy! You and Red had to be the cutest couple out there!" she cried out, "Besides…" she stopped as Green approached them.

"All right I'm here. What do you want?" he asked looking at Blue.

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked confused.

"You sent me a text saying you wanted to meet me by the tree." Green said holding his phone out so she could see the text.

"No I didn't!" Blue said even more confused than before.

Yellow suddenly remembered a strange conversation she had had with Mirage a few days ago. Instantly she put the puzzle pieces together in her mind and quickly stepped out of the way.

Suddenly Mirage appeared towering above Green and Blue's heads a vengeful look on his face. He was holding the same mistletoe he had used on Red and Yellow.

"Nobody blackmails me!" Mirage whispered smirking at Blue.

"What but… I, and he, and you!" she babbled pointing from Mirage to Green to Yellow.

Before she could make a bigger fool of herself Green smiled at her. To everyone's surprise Green grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss that lasted a full minute. Letting go Green turned around and walked off ignoring the stunned Blue and the massive flush across her face.

"Well if you enjoyed it than it's no fun!" Mirage puffed annoyed as he walked off.

Yellow strolled up to her friend and got very close to her ear, "What comes around goes around!" she whispered before the two of them began giggling and walking off.

* * *

Later near the end of the dance Ruby slowly led Sapphire outside. Shining in the moonlight Ruby couldn't help but stare at his friend.

"Thanks for coming out here with me Ruby." Sapphire said staring at the moon "I have always hated big places like that!" she said laughing.

"Sapphire I want to tell you something." Ruby said looking at his beautiful friend.

"What?" she asked blushing.

Just as Ruby was about to speak there was a loud thud that shook the ground.

"PRIME!!!" Ironhide's gruff voice shouted in panic.

Forgetting about what he was about to say, Ruby led Sapphire around the side of the building to where Ironhide's voice had originated. Both teens suddenly stopped and stared in shock. Optimus lay passed out on the ground clutching his chest in pain as every Autobot in the area surrounded him trying to help.

* * *

Elsewhere.

In a dark cold lifeless area of the universe something began happening that shouldn't. At first it was small, a small rip in the very fabric of space and time that connected to some far away universe. Suddenly the hole began to grow larger and something began to come out.

Emerging from the hole a large blue hovercraft floated in the dead space silently before flying away at terrifying speeds in a different direction.

It had a purpose.

It had a mission!

**Author's Note: I loved this chapter. Anyways you might notice something's weren't explained, for example Platina was with Diamond during the dance scene. (Yay for Commonershipping!) I also did think the note with the bouquet was a little cheesy. Anyways I'm already working on the third story arc, but I'm going to be at a church camp for a week so I won't be updating for a while, anyway please review!!! **

**P.S.: Before anyone asks, TRACKS IS NOT GAY!!! **


End file.
